Overthrow the Overlord
by sweetangel014
Summary: There are times that you can t really get along with your son. And you have to let things go because well, they re kids. But Laharl isn t a normal demon father. And his son is no push over either. Especially when it comes to taking the title from his dear otou-sama. Who will be the winner and who will be the loser. A pinch of romance, a dash of humor and a whole lot of fights.


Overthrow the Overlord!

by: sweetangel014

* * *

A/N: My first Disgaea story so please by gentle with this one. I know that some don't like OCs but I hope you'll come to like this adorable OC of mine. Hmmm, maybe I should make a sketch of him...

oh well, Read and REVIEW please :)

* * *

Laharl, the Overlord of the Netherworld. The Lord of Terror that can crush any foe that dare oppose him. The only son of the late king Krichevskoy and a human witch. The only Overlord who would have humans and a fallen angel as a vassal.

The only one with the said fallen angel as his mate and a son who was a curious mix of demon, human and angel that run through his veins.

And the only demon that will try and fight against his son for something so laughable and nonsensical that it made them quite a pair. And it was something that transpired because of the six year old child's challenge.

* * *

Laharl fought the urge to yawn as the voices of the senate droned about in the assembly. Usually he would just throw the bill on their faces and glare them down before they pass it but now after passing a new bill that will open another realm, the oldest of the senates, Braistone, had opened a forum about the dangers of opening the gateway to the Netherworld. Thus creating a long and painfully boring debate. Unfortunately for Laharl, he can't use his usual way of confronting things (by using brute force of course) because Braistone was hailed as the wisest and one of the late king's most trusted advisers.

"... and so Overlord Laharl, I think we should create a scouting force that will survey the area before you could enter it..." the old Shadow crooned in an ancient voice.

"Wha...?" Laharl snapped out of his trance and looked around. He wiped the drool that slipped out of the corner of his mouth and drawled, "Uh yeah... Whatever."

Almost everyone at the assembly shook their heads at their ruler's ignorant attitude. Braistone nodded at Laharl's answer and slowly floated away along with other senates. Laharl yawned and stretched. He had long replaced his gold bracelets with black fingerless gloves and silver arm guards. His signature scarf was still wrapped around his neck and it hid a very precious item away from unwanted eyes. In his youth he was shirtless but now he donned a sleeveless black vest that exposed his chest but covered his midriff, his black pants reached the soles of his boots.

His hair was still short but his antennae reached the small of his back. After all, five millenniums does create change.

So here he was, all alone in the assembly hall, completely realizing what just happened while he was in an unconcious state of day dreaming, something he got from his mate.

"Wha.. Hey get back here! I want to open the gate to Exile Realm!"

A tiny female demon with blue hair and red bow appeared behind him and said, "The meeting's already adjourned. Please come back after a few nights when the senates return" Pleinair cajoled and bowed low.

Laharl bit back a growl and satisfied his anger by kicking the nearest stool to the first bench row and it smashed on the concrete. He turned his head to the side which popped and cracked his fists, it was time to return to his daily duties as the Overlord.

Usually by this hour, he will be harassed by Etna and Aramis to sign those oh so important papers. He will obviously try to run but will be persuaded by Flonne to do it. Of course, her methods of pursuation ranged from innocent prodding to ... not-so-innocent extortion that would shock Seraph Lamington if he knew what kind of things the sweet and tenderhearted ex-angel was willing to do just so he would do some real work.

And after an hour or so, he would train his son, Advent, or more like bully him to purposely make the boy angry at him.

Flonne said it would be like reminiscing the old days with his deceased father. Etna said it was because Laharl had run out of Prinnies to bully since the red moon came more frequently. Flonne had tried to change the interaction between her husband and their offspring but so far she didn't make any progress at all.

But today, Etna and Flonne decided to go to a shopping spree in Nightmare Street and promptly left him to work alone. Of course, he didn't guarantee that he will really do any work.

Laharl stalked to the direction of the throne room. The hallways were dark and damp, just the way he likes it and numerous vassals bowed or greeted him out of respect. But when his back was turned, they would make faces and dare each other to try and kick his bum when he was not looking.

His shadow passed through numerous portraits. Most were Laharl's and some were of Etna's and Flonne's. The most prominent ones was when he and Flonne performed the demon's mating ritual AND the matrimonial ceremony as well. Flonne whined and firmly stood her ground that if she would comply to a demon's mating ceremony, then Laharl should submit to marriage as well. So, they did the mating ritual first since it can only be performed during a full moon. Just a bite mark on her neck and drinking on the goblet that was filled with wine and a drop of their blood was all it took. Etna was the one who presided over the ceremony with a long black overcoat white he wore his usual garb and she was dressed in a small black dress. It was a private affair that only the three of them knew when and where it was commenced.

The wedding however, was a well-publicized event where every demon in the Netherworld witnessed it and was shock to learn that it was Seraph Lamington himself who bounded them. The Defenders of Earth were there as well. Gordon flashed a bright smile and wished them all the happiness while Jennifer sent a knowing wink at both Laharl and Flonne. Thursday just proclaimed that if he could shed tears, he would be like a fountain with a broken tap. It wouldn't really make any difference to Laharl but seeing Flonne so happy that her dreams came true, it was enough for him to tolerate the humiliating comments and teasing from the demons and his vassals alike. It was the only time that he didn't unleash his fury for their insolence.

Laharl could see the orange light flicker from the fire that surrounded the throne room. Apart from his sleeping chamber that he shares with his mate, the throne room was definitely his favorite spot in the castle. But something didn't feel right.

His father's vassals were partying with his pupils, nothing out of the ordinary. Did he paid the new Prinny Squad's salary? ... Oh, Flonne did that yesterday. So what was wrong?

He looked at his throne and saw what the reason was.

Standing, not sitting, standing on his throne was his six year old son Advent. The little prince was a spitting image of himself except for his antenna. While he has two which he inherited from his father, Advent only has one that curled on the middle of his head. Instead of shooting straight like his old man's, Advent's antenna would form a zigzagged shape whenever he gets angry.

And even though he got his looks and attitude from his father, he didn't share his fondness of exposing his upper body like Laharl. He wore a red dress shirt with a skull button on the middle and black shorts. On his wrists were two black sweatbands and a pair of sneakers.

And on his head, sat Laharl's crown. Though the crown was slowly slipping to his forehead because of its size.

If Flonne was present, she would have gathered her son in her arms all the while squealing how cute he was. But for Laharl, this scene was far from cute.

No one.

Not even his son was allowed to stand on _HIS_ throne and wear _HIS_ crown without _HIS_ consent. He furrowed his eyebrows and stomped towards his son with his arms crossed.

"Oi" he called out, "Who told you that you can take that?"

Advent hopped down the throne and marched up to his father, his hands curled into fists at his sides and his red eyes blazed with determination which was not unlike Flonne's whenever she makes a speech about love and kindness. He continued walking towards his father until he was a few inches away from him.

It was a bit awkward for the Overlord since his 'opponent' was a hell of a lot smaller than him. Heck, the tip of Advent's antenna couldn't even make it pass his knee. But the demon prince looked up at the towering figure of his father and pointed at him with conviction, "_Otou-sama_," he began, "I, Advent, demon prince of the Netherworld, challenge you to a duel for the title of Overlord!"

At this, Laharl's signature laugh echoed throughout the castle and placed his fists to his hips. Granted he was afraid that his son might turn into another Love Freak like his dear wife because Advent followed Flonne everywhere but to hear those words from Advent was music to his ears. Pride and relief flooded his system as he remembered those words that came out of his own mouth when he was only ten years old (100 in human years) But his Advent was only six, yes, he really took after Laharl in every aspect.

But then, there something that made Laharl wonder, "Why do you want to challenge me? You know that you will lose even before I unleash a quarter of my power."

"Kuuuu..." Advent growled and crossed his arms, "I will defeat and you and become Overlord. After that, I can marry_ haha-ue_!"

Laharl choked in his own spit and stared at his son. _There's_ the proof that everyone wanted to see. He's not only Laharl's son... but Flonne's as well. After all, only a child with her blood could think of something so stupid. So he will answer him as delicately as he could;

"Not gonna happen in this lifetime _bakamomo_!"

"Why not?!"

"_Ahou_! First of all, you can't marry your mother 'coz she's married to me and secondly, she's your damn mother!"

"Nu-uh! If I'm the Overlord whatever I say goes! Plus, _haha-ue_ said she loves me best!"

A vein on Laharl's temple popped and failed to stop himself from falling for his son's taunt, "Sorry to slap you with a rejected challenge but your _haha-ue_ only looks at the strongest guy namely **me**. Plus if she didn't marry me, she wouldn't have given birth to you, you little ingrate!" Okay, it was childish of him to fight against his six-year-old son but for someone to challenge him personally, oh it is so ON!

Advent wasn't deterred, he looked even more determined. "Then I will just overthrow you in other ways! If it doesn't work, I'll battle you head on!"

To humor his son, he returned his challenge with a taunt, "A bold and gutsy move!" he praised, "But you can't even lift a hilt of the sword without breaking a sweat."

Advent's face flushed red and his antenna spiked into a lightning bolt shape. Laharl knew pissed his son off and he wasn't sorry.

"You..." Advent gritted out, "You wait and see, one of this days I'll show you!" With that, the yokai-chibi ran off to his room.

Laharl smirked and yelled out, "Yeah, drink your milk before going to bed. You're cranky because '_haha-ue_' isn't here to tuck you in! You better built those muscles 'coz you're ten thousand years too young to even fight me with my hands tied behind my back!"

A slam of the door was his answer.

* * *

The large doors opened to welcome the two women and a couple of Prinnies into the Overlord's castle. A voluptuous demoness with her fiery red hair tied into two pigtails was studiously wiping a sinister looking spear with a cloth, her bat-like wings twitched slightly with her excitement and satisfaction. Behind her were a couple of Prinnies carrying numerous shopping bags above their heads. A woman with a long flowing blond hair walked close behind them.

Flonne had her clothes 'modified' after her marriage with Laharl, deciding it was time for a change. She kept her hair band but tied it around so that it wouldn't come out like rabbit ears. She shed off her red leotard and exchanged it with a deep red sundress. The white robe stayed and so did the red ribbons but a simple gold band adorned her ring finger. Her tail swished with happiness as she walked with bags of her own in her arms.

There was a huge sale down at Nightmare Street and she found a limited edition Prism Ranger action figures set. It's for her son okay? She's just going to play with him once in a while. Etna was really happy as well since the cursed spear she was drooling for finally dropped for a price that she can afford. She could've just taken it but with Flonne by her side, she has no such luck. The fallen angel hummed merrily as she sorted through her shopping bags; the Prism Ranger action figures _(for Advent_!), a new set of arm guards for Laharl since he kept breaking the ones he had on, several snacks for her students and even some flower seeds for her to plant on the grounds.

Etna suddenly stopped, causing Flonne to stop as well, "Nani wa Etna-san?"

"Do you smell something?"

Flonne took a deep breath and coughed. It smelled like smoke and as if on cue, the mighty Overlord was yelling profanities while his hair was caught on fire. Turquoise flames were eating his hair and no doubt it was,

"Fox fire" Flonne gasped. She turned to Etna and said, "Aren't you going to help him?"

Etna was far from being worried. She looked actually amused and shrugged, "Why? It's not like he's gonna die from that"

Flonne gawked at her friend before lifting her hands towards her running husband,

"_Akwana Adaru Aquarius_. Water, put out the fox fire!"

Sparkling water appeared out of thin air and tackled the flames on Laharl's head. The Overlord, now sopping wet, stood in front of them; panting and beyond furious.

His wet bangs hid his eyes and he slowly lifted a fist, "Son or not..." he slowly hissed, "That little brat will get what's coming for him!"

* * *

Otou-sama: Father

Haha-ue: A traditional and more formal way of saying mother, roughly translated as 'most honorable mother'

Bakamono: Imbecile

Ahou: Idiot, moron

A/N: Meh, that's all I have for now. Feel free to drop a line or whatevs but I`ll update every three days so.. Ja ne minna-san


End file.
